mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle/International versions/@comment-4400895-20141116171908
My personal rating of each version: Danish- 9/10 Adagio's voice is a little shaky throughout the song. It sounds like the voice actress is having trouble singing. It's a little distracting,but not enough to ruin the song. Dutch- 10/10 Sounds great! I especially like the vocals at the beginning. German- 10/10 AWESOME Norwegian- 10/10 Very nice! I like the harmonies in this one. Swedish- 6/10 Adagio's voice is very weird here. At the start, she sounds a tad off-key and very annoying. But in the the chorus and second verse, she sounds pretty alright. Overall, this is an okay reindition. The "BATTLE!" shout before the choir starts sounds very annoying, though. French- 10/10 The vocals at the beginning are superb,and Adagio sounds perfectly seductive and manipuative,like she's supposed to. Italian- 10/10 Nothing to say. I just like it. Brazillian Portuguese- 4/10 Adagio's voice is far too loud when the Dazzlings are all singing together. Though,this is a problem in other versions too,so I'll let it slide. Also,too many syllables. European Portuguese- 2/10 Too many syllables. And,I'm sorry,but,Adagio's voice is incredibly annoying in this one. Also,it's off key. Romanian- 9/10 Adagio sounds like a kid. It's a tad bit offputting,but not enough to completely destroy the song. Latino- 6/10 I don't know what it is,but there's just something about Adagio's voice in this one that irritates me. Castillian Spanish- 8/10 It's good,but it doesn't sound very luring or seductive,so it's at a disadvantage. Polish- 10/10 I don't even care that they used vocals from the french version,this is perfect. Russian- 10/10 Once again, I'm impressed at how much effort they put into this. I can't pick out any moment in this version where it feels like vocals have been left out. Czech- 5/10 Eh..I dunno about this one... Serbian (Minimax)- 8/10 Not too bad. I kinda like it. Slovene (Minimax)- 4/10 Why does every character in this dub have the same voice? Ukrainian- 0/10 I expected an utter catastrophe. Arabic- 3/10 this is hilariously terrible Finnish- 10/10 I love the effects on Aria and Sonata's voices. It gives off a cheesy 80's feel for me. I also like the enthusiasm in Adagio's voice, it's oddly fitting for this song. Greek- 10/10 Beautiful! I love Adagio's voice in this one. Hungarian- 6/10 The extra talking at the beginning is VERY distracting. This has the same problem as the Italian version of Under Our Spell,which is the fact that Aria and Sonata's voices aren't present at some times when it's clearly shown that they're both singing. Also,Adagio sounds like an old lady. Lithuanian- 0/10 After watching Welcome to the Show in Lithuanian, I knew what this would be before I watched it. Mongolian- 0.5/10 Oh joy! Another voiceover! Unlike the Ukrainian version, I like the voice chosen here. It's cute. So, I'll give half a point for that. Turkish- 8/10 I like the voices. BUT, there's a bit too many syllables in some places, which is distracting and kinda ruins the flow of the song.